Attack of Gray Bitie's Monster Alliance
by mon-ra
Summary: Sequel to Pacifica's Revenge and Pines' Quest. The Pines twins return to spend another summer at Gravity Falls. But this time around, monstrous forces are conspiring against them! Can they survive this new threat, and more importantly, can Dipper keep his sister and girlfriend from killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

Prologue

Deep in the woods, inside an old abandoned cabin. A cloaked figure sat down writing several notes. After finishing the final letter he took them all over to a roost of carrier pigeons. The pigeons all flew off in different directions after given their messages; flying towards the mountains, the forest, the lake, and even a few buildings around town. The recipients of the notes all received the same message:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Fellow creatures of Gravity Falls. I know that, as per our custom, we do not normally interact with each other. In fact in some cases we down right hate each other, but something of the urgent matter has come to my attention. DIPPER PINES IS RETURNING TO GRAVITY FALLS. I sure that I don't need to remind you all of the humiliation we suffered because of that boy last year! And now that he's aware of our existence, I'm certain that he will be better prepared and more dangerous this time around! Therefore I'm proposing a temporary truce and alliance. We must band together to stop Dipper Pines, and to a lesser extent his idiot sister, maybe that doofus of a handyman as well. I'll be waiting for a favorable response in the old cabin in the woods. Directions are on the back._

_Signed,_

_G_

The cloaked figure grinned with anticipation, as rows of monsters arrived at the cabin responding to his call!

* * *

"_Ah Summer Break! A time for fun and relaxation. Last year our parents forced me and my twin sister to spend our summer with our Grunkle Stan who lived in a small town called Gravity Falls. At first I was I expecting a long and boring summer of having to work at Stan's tourist trap the Mystery Shack, but after discovering a strange book, I ended up having the adventure of a lifetime! Pretty soon me and my sister were hunting monsters and solving mysteries! Best of all I found myself a great girlfriend! _(Ahem)_ Okay she's not all that great; in fact she's kind of spoiled, bratty, self-centered, bossy, and I better stop talking about her right now. Anyways we're on our way back, and I can't wait to see what's in store this time around."_

"Dipper we're here!" Mabel said excitingly shaking her brother like crazy.

"Yeah I heard you!" Dipper said lightly pushing her away. Dipper closed his journal and looked out the window. He sighed seeing the familiar wilderness and the small rustic town that he used to hate but now loves; and at the bus stop he spotted Grunkle Stan waiting to pick them up.

"Grunkle Stan, did you miss us!" Mabel cried giving the old man a big hug.

"Yeah I miss you like a migraine you little gremlin," Stan teased hugging the little girl. "I see you still have that walking bacon factory," Stan laughed pointing at Waddles. Waddles oinked happily as if laughing with Stan. "Good to see you too Dipper. Let me help you with that." Stan offered grabbing the smallest bag and taking it to his car. Leaving the rest of the luggage for Dipper to carry.

"Great to see you too Grunkle Stan," Dipper grumbled as he dragged the remaining luggage over to the car. "So Grunkle Stan how's the Mystery Shack doing?" Dipper asked after they finished loading the car.

"Great actually, thanks to that crazy book of yours, my attractions have never been so popular!" Stan reported.

"So can I have my book back then?" Dipper asked. He kind of regretted giving Stan his book at the end of last summer. Even though it was more or less useless outside of Gravity Falls, he still felt kind of naked without it.

"Uh, sure if I can find it," Stan said suspiciously. "Man I tell you I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached!" After about a half-hour or so, the group reached the Mystery 'S'hack which still has that broken sign! Stan claimed that it kept falling off so he no longer bothers with it. The twins think that he's just being cheap like always.

"Well Dipper let's hurry on up to the attic to unpack," Mabel said grabbing the smallest bag.

"Oh yeah about that, you guys aren't staying in the attic," Stan informed them.

"WHAT!?" the twins gasped.

"Yeah I have some other tenants using the attic right now." Right on cue two familiar looking boys came down the stairs carrying a plunger and a mop.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper times 3!" Mabel gasped excitedly seeing two other boys that resembled her brother.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, we've finished unclogging the toilet, again!" one of the boys groaned.

"I don't get why we have to do this while Soos gets to change light bulbs," the other boy complained.

"Great timing," Stan shouted. "Dipper, Mabel, these are your cousins Trace and Joe. They're staying attic so you two will have to stay in Soos's break room."

"That should be fine," Mabel said softly remembering how she and Dipper almost killed each other for that room. Dipper agreed to this new living arrangements as well.

"Here let us help you with those cousin," Trace said grabbing some of the luggage.

"Thanks, nice to finally meet some people with a little courtesy!" Dipper glaring at Mabel and Stan. As Trace and Joe carried the luggage to their room, Dipper couldn't help but feel that there's something familiar about them and it isn't just their rugged good looks!

"Well this is nice," Mabel said unpacking her things. "At least we won't have to go all the way up to the attic this time. Right Dipper! Uh Dipper?" Mabel turn to check on her twin only to see that he hasn't even started unpacking. Instead he was in his thinking pose. "HEY DIPPER!" yelling into his ear.

"Ah, Mabel why'd do that!" Dipper whined rubbing his ears.

"Because you were in your over thinking zone again," Mabel said. "What's wrong?

"Oh it's those other twins," Dipper said.

"I know it, isn't it great!" Mabel said. "It's like I have three twin brothers!"

"Yeah but where did they come from? I've never heard of them. I don't even think they're human." Dipper sharing his thoughts.

"Ugh, not this again," Mabel groaned. "You know Dipper not everything in Gravity Falls is some supernatural mystery. Even Grunkle Stan says that they're from some distant relatives, and he wouldn't lie to us." Dipper eyed his sister skeptically. "Okay maybe he'd lie, but not about family!"

Dipper had to give her that. Despite all their great uncle's shortcomings, he does care about family. "Okay but I would still want to know more about them." Mabel shook her head in disapproval, while she loves it when Dipper gets into his mystery solving mode, sometime she just wishes that he wasn't so paranoid. The two found their 'cousins' in the shop sweeping up the floors. "Hey guys," Dipper greeted.

"Hey to you two cousins," Trace smiled.

"So anyways, me and Mabel were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about you guys," Dipper said.

"I wasn't wondering," Mabel whispered.

"Of course," Joe said putting his broom down. "Well as you know we're distant relatives"

"So distant that we didn't even know we had a great uncle," Trace interrupted.

"Yes," Joe pushing his brother out of the way. "Anyways, long story short, our parents had to work overseas and they sent us to live here for the next year."

"A whole year!" Dipper gasped. He wasn't sure whether to pity them for being separated from their parents for so long, or envy them for being able to live here.

"So I hope you don't mind us intruding on you," Trace said.

"Of course not, we're family!" Mabel hugging the two boys. Dipper on the other hand, eye them suspiciously, he couldn't shake the feeling that there's something off about them.

"Nice to see you kids getting along," Stan said as he entered the shop. "Anyways, we've got tourist coming so I need all of you get your game face on!" Mabel started roaring getting all pumped up. "I like your moxie kid, so you get lead the tour group today."

"YES!" Mabel cheered. Finally she gets to try test her theory that you can still scam people while being completely honest with them. It's Mabel logic, best not to think about it too hard.

"Trace, you run the cash register until Wendy comes in," Stan pointing to Trace. "Joe and Dipper you're on clean up duty, make sure this place is spick and span. The customers pays longer when the place is clean!" Stan laughed as he went out to greet the public.

As Dipper got ready for work, his cell phone went off. "Oh no, it's from Pacifica! She wants to meet with me right now!" Dipper gulped. This being his first time having a girlfriend, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Should he drop what he's doing and rush over to her, or just text her that he's busy right now and promise to meet up with her later. Luckily he didn't have to decide.

"Why don't you go, I'll cover for you," Joe offered.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother." Dipper asked.

"No bother at all, we've been at it for awhile now so we're use to it, and besides you don't want to get your girlfriend mad, especially when she's Pacifica!" Joe warned.

"How do you know about that?" Dipper jumped.

"What? You dating the richest most popular girl in town! You can't really keep that a secret!" Trace pointed out.

Dipper could see his point. "Well thanks guys! Oh and please don't tell Mabel about this." he begged, not wanting to renew any animosity between them.

"You have our word," the twin boys promised. Dipper thanked them again before running out of the Shack. A second later Mabel walked in.

"Hey where's Dipper?" she asked. "I was hoping he could help me decorate the place before our customers get here." Holding up some fake bats decorated with glitter glue.

"Oh uh, he's cleaning outside, so how about I help you," offered Trace. "You know, what would be really pretty? If you paint them with a little phosphorous so that they glow in the dark. I just happen to have a spray can in my room." he suggested. Mabel became giddy with excitement. She's always wanted to do an arts and crafts project with Dipper, but doing it with her new cousin is good too! As Mabel hurried to get everything ready, the two clones grinned and nodded at each other suspiciously.

* * *

Back at the cabin, the monsters gathered. "Alright, we're here! Where's the eats? Never mind." Leaderaur yelled grabbing a handful of the smaller creatures and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Hey those were my cousins!" Jeff accused. "One of them still owes me five bucks!"

"Oh and what are you going to do about it pipsqueak!" the Manotaur growled. The gnomes retaliated by piling up to their giant monster form, becoming a head taller than Leaderaur! For no rational reason the one story cabin somehow became large enough to house two giants along with all the monsters that came for the meeting!

"Stop this foolishness!" the wax head of Larry King yelled rolling in between the two behemoths. "This is not why we're here!"

"Yeah you're right," the gnomes agreed coming apart.

"So why are we here?" Leaderaur asked, he completely forgetting the reason.

"Because I-I-I-I asked you," a cloaked figure said entering the cabin. "First off I would like to say we-e-e-elcome. My name is G."

"Just G, that's stupid!" the monsters laughed.

"I-I-It's short for Gray Bitie, Okay!" G clarified, but the monsters only laughed harder at such a ridiculous name. "SILENCE!" Gray yelled calling the room to order. "Now we are all here because we've all been humiliated by the human Di-i-i-ipper Pi-i-i-ines!" That caused all the monsters to growl and roar with anger! "Yes and united under my leadership we will have our..."

"Hold it, who put you in charge?" Leaderaur demanded. "Maybe I want to lead this little clubhouse!" The other monsters began voicing their objection and their bid to be the leader!

"Because I-I-I-I have insider information," G explained. "I-I-I-I know exactly where and when the boy is going to be at all times; and ready to plan the perfect ambush!" The monsters glanced at each other, seriously considering G's proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

Dipper hurried to the same Italian Restaurant where he and Pacifica had their first fake date. Under new management of course since Mabel got the original owner arrested. Dipper still couldn't believe that his sister solved a case without him, granted she did admit that it was just coincidence, but it still vexes him that he was there and had no part in it! He found Pacifica sitting at her usual table and joined her.

"Ugh, I would think that you'd at least made yourself presentable before coming to see me," Pacifica scoffed looking away in disgust.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't exactly give me enough time to settle in," Dipper retorted. "In fact I still haven't even unpacked yet!" Okay that last part was actually his fault.

"Are you saying that you're not happy to see me?" Pacifica putting up a fake crying face. "I thought I'd be the first person you'd want to see again. I guess you must have moved on after a year of separation. Like with Rachael."

"Oh come on Pacifica! Rachael is just a friend! And besides you told me to date other girls." Dipper rolling his eyes since he's 100% sure that she's faking it. Well 98% certain. Okay 97%! "You know I still l-l-lo-lov, still care for you!" Dipper turning away in embarrassment.

"Okay then. Now let's eat!" Pacifica perking right back up and signaling for a waiter. A few minutes later the waiter came with their order. "So Dipper how do you like your new house-mates?"

"How do you know about them?" Dipper choking on his spaghetti.

"Have you forgotten, nothing happens in this town that I don't know about," Pacifica boasted.

"Except for the random monsters and Gideon spying on you," Dipper whispered, only to bite his tongue when she started glaring at him. Monsters aside, since she has no interest in them, she hated the fact that Gideon almost bested her by bugging everyone in Gravity Falls like that. That should have been her scheme, or at least be the one to expose him! Thankfully her boyfriend did thwart the little freak's plan so she still claim some of the victory in that.

"You can just imagine how surprised I was when I saw them," Pacifica continued. "I actually mistaken them for you." Dipper started having a panic attack after hearing that. Imagining Pacifica going on a dates with either Trace or Joe, or worst both at the same time! "As if I would be seen a cheap knock-offs!" Pacifica laughed as if reading his mind. "I'd rather have the real deal!" she place her hand lovingly on his hand.

"Oh really," Dipper breathing a sigh of relief, but trying not to sound too relieved. Although her comment about them being cheap knock-offs got him wondering.

"Of course silly, you're the only Ursa Major for me." Pacifica knows that shouldn't tease him like this, but she so enjoys messing with people! Dipper especially because he's her boyfriend. She can't help but wonder how Dipper will react when he learns the truth about his 'cousins' and that they are working for her. Most likely he'll be upset and will want to break up with her, but she's already set up a contingency plan for when that happens. "Oh that reminds me I have something for you," Pacifica said playfully handing him a small present. Dipper carefully open the packaging and inside he found his old tree ball cap! The same one he left her a year ago, only clean and like new, but still the same cap! "Go ahead, try it on," Pacifica insisted.

Dipper smiled as he put the cap on. It felt weird wearing a hat again, being that it has been a year since he last wore one. In fact this very cap was the last hat he's ever worn. After learning that his birthmark kind of tied him and Pacifica together, he was no longer ashamed of it and proudly started showing it off, no matter how many people teased and laughed at him because of it. "So how do I look?" he asked.

"As handsome as the day I first decided to use you," Pacifica said in earnest.

"Uh, thanks," Dipper replied, though not really sure how to take that comment. "Oh I have something for you too," Dipper reaching into his pocket, handing her a small box.

Pacifica excitingly opened the box only to be disappointed seeing a rather plain looking necklace inside. "Wow, what is it?" she cringed.

"It's turquoise amulet," Dipper said. "I know it's not a valuable stone, but it is believed to have the power to protect a loved one from evil spirits."

Normally Pacifica would never wear such a cheap ornament and laugh at such a notion; but knowing Dipper's paranoid and superstitious nature, she could feel his love and affections in stone. "Can you help me with this," Pacifica asked trying to put the necklace on. Dipper happily got up and latched his gift around his girlfriend's neck.

"You look beautiful," Dipper complimented.

"Thank you," Pacifica said almost crying. This is probably the first time in her life that someone honestly said that to her.

"So how about we toast our reunion," Dipper said holding his glass of sparkling water. Pacifica smiled as she lifted her glass as well. The two spent the rest of their date catching up on what they've been up to the past year.

* * *

Later back at the Mystery 'S'hack

"I'm back," Dipper said entering the Shack.

"Dipper, where were you?" Mabel demanded.

"Hey Dipper, you sure took your sweet time sweeping up all the leaves," Trace nudged and winked.

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked.

"You know the job you were doing outside, which is why you weren't here inside when Mabel was looking for you!" Joe whispered between his teeth pointing at Mabel.

"Oh right the leaves," Dipper catching on. "I think they were supernatural because they kept flying away from me!"

"Typical Dipper," Mabel said shaking her head. "You should have just used the leaf blower."

"Yeah I forgot about that," Dipper said relived that Mabel was buying it.

"Hey guys," Wendy said as she entered the shack.

"Wendy!" the boys and Mabel said at the same time. Dipper couldn't help but notice that Trace and Joe were swooning at Wendy, almost like how he used to. Okay exactly like how he used to!

"Mabel, Dipper, I heard you rascals were back in town!" Wendy said hugging the little girl.

"Good to see you too," Mabel responded.

"So Dipper how's your date?" Wendy asked wanting to hear the juicy details.

"Date?" Mabel said in confusion. "No Dipper just was working outside."

"Really? Because I got a text from Tambry that she saw Dipper and Pacifica out on a date." Wendy showing a picture of Dipper and Pacifica just outside the restaurant.

"Pacifica!" Mabel hissed giving off a dark aura. Everyone in the room felt a sudden chill and began backing away from the girl. "YOU!" Mabel pointing to Trace. "You said that Dipper was working outside!"

"Well technically he was outside," Trace joked.

"You lied to me!" Mabel said in a demonic voice, growling and becoming more feral by the second.

"Uh Mabel I got you something!" Dipper desperately said pulling out a doggy bag from the restaurant. Inside was a slice of chocolate cake that he saved from dessert. Mabel jumped on the sweets and began scarfing it down like a rabid dog! After licking the box clean, she turned to her brother with hungry eyes.

"What were we talking about again?" Mabel asked in her usual tone.

"Uh we were discussing how we were going to decorate our room for the summer!" Dipper quickly made up.

"Oh right, beep boop," Mabel bobbing her head cheerfully. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Mabel seemingly forgotten about Dipper's date and thus turned back to normal, or at least as normal by Mabel's standards.

"Hey Mabel, how's about we chill on the roof for a bit," Wendy suggested. Afraid that Dipper might say something stupid that could trigger Monster Mabel again.

"But what about our chores?" Mabel asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Dipper and his doppelgangers will cover for us." Wendy assured her. The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Mabel said not really convinced, but eager to slack off. As the girls left, Stan came in.

"Hey has Wendy arrived yet?" Stan asked.

"Uh haven't seen her yet, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said wanting to cover for her.

Stan eyed his nephew suspiciously. "You know I've been thinking a lot. Now that I have two carbon copies of you living and working here for free, why do I need a slacker like her on my payroll."

The boys began to have a panic attack at the idea that Stan is really going to fire her! "She just came in!" Joe said immediately.

"Yeah she's helping Mabel with some project," Trace added.

"And Mabel will really be upset with you for getting rid of the only other girl here," Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. I wasn't going to fire her anyways. I mean who else with put up with me for below minimum wage!" Stan laughed. The boys forced themselves to laugh as well. "Ahem, now get back to work!" Stan ordered.

As the boys continued with their labors, Dipper couldn't stop thinking that there's something suspicious about Trace and Joe. Not only to they look like him, but their demeanor is like his as well.

"What are you thinking carrying all that bottle water like that!" Trace scolded his brother.

"Grunkle Stan wanted me to restock the water in the fridge, apparently it's going to be hot today," Joe explained.

"But you know how dangerous it is!" Trace reminded him.

"Relax, I've done this a million times," Joe said putting the water into the mini fridge next to the register.

Dipper couldn't help but wonder why Trace was freaking out so much. I mean it's just water. 'Cheap knock-offs, doppelgangers, carbon copies,' the words that people used to describe them began echoing in his head! At that moment it all made sense. Their appearance, their obvious infatuation for Wendy, and their fear of water. It all points to them being his copier clones! But how is that possible, after all he destroyed all of them, didn't he? Just then Dipper suddenly remembered that there were two unaccounted for. The two he sent out to steal Robbie's bike. Since they never came back, Dipper figured that they must have melted at some point, but it seems that they have survived and are now living here. Now the question is: What should he do about them? Common sense dictates that he should just destroy them, like he did with the others, but back then he had a reason to. Now not so much. Maybe he should just let them live, after all he could use the extra help. But what if they plan on turning on him the way the others did! Granted it was because of a girl and that's no longer the case now since Dipper no longer has any interest in Wendy. But what if they should fall for Pacifica! Them being his clones so that is a possibility. The vision of the two of them kissing Pacifica replayed in his mind, causing glare at his 'cousins'. Dipper finally decided he needed to get rid of them, but first he needed to confirm that they are his clones and not some creepy distant relatives that resemble him.

"Hey Trace, what's wrong with Joe restocking the bottled water?" Dipper asked.

"Oh that, uh, well you see." Trace trying to come up with a good excuse. "It's not the water it's the refrigerator! Yeah that's it, when exposed to extreme cold, Joe tends to cramp up! Very nasty!"

"Uh huh," Dipper said skeptically, not believing a word he's saying. "Are you sure it's not because you two are allergic to water and liquids in general!" he accused.

"Allergic to water," Trace laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous?" Joe asked joining them with another box of bottled water.

"Dipper here thinks we're allergic to water," Trace explained.

"Allergic to water!" Joe said in astonishment. "Dipper, the human body is 70% water! There's no way for anyone to be allergic to water!"

"You know unless we're clones or something," Trace accidentally slipped, causing Joe to facepalm himself.

"AH HA! I knew it!" Dipper screamed grabbing a bottle water. "Nothing personal, but I can't have you two running around trying to take over my love life!" Dipper splashing the water on the two clones!

"Oh nice now you've ruined our clothes!" Trace said with annoyance.

"Happy now!" Joe said angrily wiping his face.

"What's going on here?" Stan said as he entered the room.

"Dipper, what did you do?" Mabel demanded as she and Wendy came back from goofing off.

"Oh it's nothing, Dipper here thought that we were evil clones and tried to melt us!" Trace joked. Everyone glared at Dipper angrily.

"No please let me explain," Dipper begged. The all crossed their arms waiting for his explanation.

"Actually we were having a water fight," Joe jumped in putting his arm around Dipper. "And Dipper here won!"

"A water fight huh," Mabel glared at them skeptically. "Why didn't you invite me!" she whined.

"Ha, boys will be boys," Stan laughed. "But seriously no horse play in the shack!" he scolded. "Now you boys go get cleaned up."

Trace and Joe hurried to the bathroom but not before whispering, 'you owe us big time!' in Dipper's ear. To which Dipper had to agree. Inside the bathroom the two boys hurried and dried themselves off.

"Phew, good thing we sprayed ourselves this morning," Trace said reapplying their waterproofing.

"Yeah, although I'm surprised that Dipper attempt it so soon," Joe glaring accusingly at Trace.

"It wasn't my fault!" Trace insisted handing his brother the spray can. "But at least now we got it done and over with!" he pointed out. "We're down to our last three spray bottles! Hopefully Pacifica will appreciate what we're doing for her and give us more!"

Joe had to agree with him on that. Now that they've 'proven' that they weren't clones, Dipper won't try to expose them anymore. So now they were safe for now, at least until they do something stupid.

Outside, Mabel stood with her ear at the door. Sure she thinks that her brother is a superstitious nutcase, but even she has to admit that he has been proven right more times than wrong. Especially in this town. Listening attentively, she could only hear every other word being said. Nothing that she could make any sense of, but one thing is certain. Those boys were up to something, and she's determine to find out what it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS **

"You summoned us?" Jeff asked as he and a group of gnomes approached G.

"Indeeeed," G replied facing the gnomes. "I-I-I have learned that Di-i-ipper will be heading to the old ab-b-b-bandoned amusement park tonight."

"And you want me and my brood to ambush them," Jeff figured.

"No," G shook his head, tossing him a rusty old key. "I want you to open the cages in the freak attraction se-e-e-e-ection."

Jeff's jaw dropped after hearing this. "Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what's lock up in there?"

"Are you afraid?" G asked. "Don't worry, I have a map that will allow your brethren to go in and go out without any trouble."

"But the creatures! They could kill him!" Jeff pointed out.

"Preci-i-i-i-isely," G grinned.

* * *

At the Mystery 'S'hack, Stan was leading the next group of tourist to his main attraction. "And over here you will see the 9th wonder of the world: the three headed boy!" On stage was Dipper, Trace, and Joe in a potato sack pretending to be siamese triplets! It never ceases to amaze Dipper how stupid these people are to not only buy into these fake attractions, but to actually pay to see them!

Dipper grumbled after his shift was done, he hated humiliating himself like that! As he went down into his room to change, he bumped into Stan. "Dipper, thanks for helping me earn all this cash!" Stan laughed counting the day's profits, 35% of it coming from Dipper and the clones.

"No Problem Grunkle Stan," Dipper holding the urge to lash out.

"Look kid I know I'm being harsh on you making do things like this," Stan said strangely compassionately. "So here, as a token of my appreciation." Stan handed Dipper the Book.

"My Book! You found it!" Dipper happily taking the Book, only to be surprised to see that it had #2 instead of #3. "This isn't my book."

"Yeah, I still can't find yours," Stan said avoiding eye contact. "But I got this one off that little shyster Gideon. Figured you'd like to give this one a read."

Dipper couldn't believe that Gideon had another book, but that would explain a lot! "Thank you Grunkle Stan," Dipper said flipping through the pages. After changing back into his regular clothes, he placed the Book 2 inside his vest pocket, while he would have liked to have his original book, it felt good to have one back in there. As he exited the Shack he saw Pacifica waving to him. "Pacifica!" Dipper jumped, startled to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know the Titanic 3D movie is opening tonight and I was hoping we could go together?" Pacifica asked sweetly.

Dipper turned pale, hearing that. Extremely pale! "T-to-tonight?" Dipper stuttered.

"Is there a problem?" Pacifica her sweet happy face became very sour and scary.

"Well I, I mean this is short notice," Dipper gulped. Pacifica was about to asked him what's wrong, when a van drove up to the Shack with a familiar group of teens!

"Hey Wendy, aren't you done yet?" Robbie yelled.

"Yeah man, just give me a second," Wendy yelled from the roof. Then in a brilliant feat of acrobatics, she jumped from the roof, swinging from the trees, and landing safely on the ground. Pacifica had to admit that was pretty impressive, she could see how a boy like Dipper could fall for her.

"Are you ready for tonight's fun evening event?" Robbie said trying to sound all macho.

"Oh yeah!" "Sure thing!" "You bet!" the teens cheered. "Yoo-hoo! Fun evening!" Mabel yelled joining in the group.

"Hey aren't you coming little dude?" Thompson asked Dipper.

"Are you kidding," Robbie laughed. "Can't you see his girlfriend is here. She probably going to drag him to some kissy kiss movie or something."

"Aw no, come on we've been planning this all day!" Lee said.

"Yeah we can't do this without you man!" Nate added.

"Dipper, you are coming with us right?" Mabel pleaded.

"Oh please, she's got him whipped," Robbie teased making a whipping sound.

"Hey lay off him! I for one thing it's sweet when a man sticks with his girl." Wendy defended. "Unlike some boys I could think of!" she glared at Robbie, who turned away nervously.

Pacifica could see Dipper hesitation. She could tell that he wanted to go but he didn't want to ditch her. It's times like these a good girlfriend should show restraint and give her man some space. "Oh go ahead, I know you really want to."

"Really?" Dipper asked in confusion. Not really sure if he should go.

"I insist," Pacifica said grinding her teeth.

"Alright," Dipper sulked walking over to the other teens. "Hey how about you come with us?" Dipper offered.

"On some crazy act of vandalism! No thank you!" she replied shaking her head in disapproval. Pacifica walked over to Trace and Joe, leaving Dipper thinking that he just made a big mistake!

"I'm sorry Pacifica, but we tried to talk him out of this!" Trace begged.

"But he wanted to prove to those other guys that he's worthy or something!" Joe added.

Pacifica took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "You know I'm getting a new shipment of hair spray next week," she said in a soft and quiet but frightening tone. "I certain hope I can remember to save a case for two employees of mine who've so far been doing a rather lousy job! And whose only hope is to go and make sure nothing happens to my Dipper!" Getting the message the two clones ran up to the others asking if they could join in this escapade! Pacifica watched as the van pulled away. While she is upset that Dipper chose them over her, but she knew that she could still turn this to her advantage.

Dipper stared out the window watching sadly as Pacifica became smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. "You know I think that maybe you should have stayed with her," Wendy putting her two cents in.

"Oh pish paw, every couple needs some time apart," Mabel snorted. "It's not like he has to spend every minute of every day with her!"

"Where did you hear that?" Wendy asked suspecting that this is just a scheme to get her brother away from Pacifica.

"I read it in all the best relationship help manuals," Mabel said pulling out a teen magazine with one of those boyfriend questionnaires.

"Right," Wendy rolling her eyes, debating whether she should or even bother to try to explain to Mabel the truth about teen magazines.

"So where are we going?" Joe asked.

"We're going to spend the night at the old abandoned amusement park!" Robbie said holding a flashlight to his face for dramatic effect.

"They say it's haunted," Nate said adding ghostly sounds.

"You'd think after what happened at the last haunted place we went, you guys would want steer clear of them," Dipper retorted.

"Hey we're not scared of no ghosts!" Robbie yelled. "What happened at the convenience store was just a fluke! We're going to the park to prove it!"

"Besides even if we did run in to some ghosts we have Dipper here!" Nate joked giving Dipper a noogie.

Dipper is starting to see what's going on here. After humiliating him last year, Robbie lost a lot of his cred, and now he's trying to prove to the others that he's still top dog. Well Dipper is not going to give him that chance, pulling out his new Book 2, he read a few passages to help prepare him for whatever they might encounter. About an hour later they arrived at their destination. As expected the gates were locked and from a distance the park looked like a decaying junkyard. "I got a bad feeling about this," Dipper said out loud.

"Then maybe we should go back," Trace suggested, thinking that if they can get Dipper to go on that date with Pacifica, she might forgive them.

"What's the matter? Chicken!" Robbie teased breaking the rusty locks with an old pipe. "Or do you just want to go make out with your girl."

"At least I have a girl!" Dipper shot back.

"OOOOO! He did not just go there!" Everyone laughed, including Tambry who actually stopped texting for a full 30 seconds to join in the teasing!

"Whatever man! I'm going in, and all you babies can stay out here!" Robbie huffed pulling his hood over his head as he stomped into the park.

Not wanting to be shown up by Robbie Dipper took a deep breath before going in as well. After Dipper has gone through the gates, the others followed as well. Dipper stepped carefully keeping his eyes and ears open. ***Crash*** "What was that?" Dipper cried.

Robbie quickly pointed his flashlight in the direction of the sound to see two racoons scavenging in the trash cans. "Haw, the little monster hunter is scared of racoons," Robbie laughed turning to Dipper only to see that everyone, except Wendy and Mabel, was hiding behind Dipper's back. "Oh come on you guys!"

"Sorry Robbie, but if there really is a monster here, Dipper is our best chance!" Thompson said.

"So this is what they meant when they said they couldn't do it without me," Dipper said feeling a bit used but at the same time empowered by the fact that they're relying on him. "Don't worry guys, I'll protect you." he promised while giving Robbie a smug face. Robbie snarled his frustrations before moving on.

As the group continued forward, another group was making their way as well. Jeff and his gnomes, using the secret tunnels, made their way to the House of Freaks. Inside they found several open cages that used to keep weird attractions, most of them were as fake as the ones Stan has at his Mystery 'S'hack, but the cage at the far end was still locked, and for good reason! Jeff carefully instructed his brood to form a gnome ladder so he could reach the locks. "Okay let's get out of here!" Jeff ordered as he finished opening the locks. The gnomes made a made dash for the tunnels as the cage doors slowly opened and these shadowy creatures with glowing eyes came rushing out!

"What was that?" Dipper panic hearing more strange noises.

"Oh come on you guys!" Robbie angrily yelled, getting annoyed by Dipper's paranoia and the fact that his friends are still huddling around the little kid instead of him! "There's nothing to be afraid of!" The moment he said that, they all heard this loud snarling sound and saw a pair glowing eyes in the shadows of one of the booths.

"Bunny!" Mabel squealed as this 4 ft. tall bunny like creature stepped out into the light!

"Aw," everyone but Dipper swooned.

"Oh no it can't be," Dipper flipping through his Book 2, remembered reading something about this! "Mabel get away from that thing!" he ordered when he noticed his sister cuddling it like some kind of kitten.

"What, the big man is afraid of over sized bunnies," Robbie teased.

"That's not a bunny! It's a Rabid Rabbits!" Dipper yelled in desperation.

"Rabid rabbits?" Mabel repeated in confusion. Just then the rabbit opened his jaws revealing a row of large razor fangs that almost bit Mabel's head off!

"Get away from her!" Joe and Trace yelled as their protective nature kicked in, and started throwing stones, trash, and whatever they could get their hands on at the overgrown bunny! Forcing it to back away.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried running to his sister. "Come on we've got to get out of here! Rabid Rabbits are one of the most vicious predators in the region!" Dipper warned showing everyone the segment in the book!

"So what, it's just one!" Robbie snickered. "I can take him easy!"

"You don't understand!" Dipper trying to stop him. "Rabid Rabbits are like wolves. They hunt in...packs!" No sooner he said that, five more showed up.

"Oh man, what we do? What are we going to do?!" Nate panicked.

"Dipper! Dipper will save us!" Lee said. Without warning the teens pushed the little boy right in front of the wild snarling animals!

"Hey what the!?" Dipper gasped as the one of the Rabbits was now right in his face!

"Why did you do that!?" Mabel demanded trying to get to her brother, but Wendy held her back.

"Come on man, kick their butts just like how you did with the ghosts!" the teens cheered from a safe distance. "We believe in you!"

"Thanks a lot for your support you guys, you really are great friends," Dipper said sarcastically trying to keep the Rabbit from biting into his head.

"Don't worry man we've got you back!" Joe and Trace said jumping between Dipper and the rabbits, using trash can lids as shields. "If you're going to find a way out of this I suggest you hurry!" Trace said trying to hold back one of the Rabbits.

Dipper quickly went over the book. "Okay, when dealing with a pack of Rabid Rabbits...that's not going to work. Here we go: best to toss dirt into their eyes and run for your lives!" Dipper grabbed a handful of dirt and threw them into the faces of the Rabbits. The Rabbits howled in pain pausing to clean the dirt from their faces. "NOW RUN!" Dipper instructed. Not needing to be told twice, everyone made a mad dash out of there! After the Rabbits finished cleaning their faces, they quickly pursued their prey.

"Wait, hold up you guys!" Dipper called out to everyone. But because of their state of panic, they were running around all over the place and pretty soon he lost sight of all of them. "Guys, where are you? The entrance is over by the gift shops!" Dipper yelled hoping to direct them to the exit! As he carefully made his way through the park, keeping an eye out for Rabbits and whoever he could find. "Who's there?" Dipper asked hearing some steps behind him.

"Hello twerp," Robbie said.

"Robbie, don't scare me like that," Dipper huffed. "We've got to find the others and get out of here." Suddenly Robbie pushed Dipper to the ground! "What the heck man!"

"I've finally figured it out," Robbie snickered. "Why all this weirdness just seem to follow you around, how you just seem know how to deal with monsters. It's that book isn't it!" Robbie grabbing the book from Dipper.

"Hey give that back!" Dipper demanded.

"And why should I do that? With this I can be top dog again!" Robbie holding the book above his head in triumphant. Flipping to the page about the Rabid Rabbits, he skimmed through the entry. "When facing a pack of yada, yada, yada. Moving on, charge at them with a stick. Got it!" Robbie closing the book and tossing it back to Dipper. "I'll show you, I'll show everyone that I'm the best!" Robbie declared, grabbing the nearest piece of wood, swinging it wildly as he ran towards a pack of Rabbits.

Dipper sighed as he read the rest of what was written. "Ahem, when facing a pack of Rabid Rabbits, charging at them with a stick is the what you should NOT do as they'll tear you apart." The next sound they heard was of Robbie screaming in pain.

"Who writes sentences like that!" Robbie yelled still swinging at the Rabbits trying to get them away from him.

"I know right, you'd think a smart guy like who ever wrote this would have better grammar!" Dipper criticized, while debating whether or not to rescue Robbie. Just then one of the Rabbits bit Robbie in the butt and he let out a loud howl! The ears of the Rabbits picked up and the entire group ran off. "What was that?" Dipper wondered.

"That was my signature high D over B flat howl," Robbie said proudly. "I do it at the end of all my performances."

"High D over B flat?" Dipper repeated recalling reading something about that in the Book. "I knew it, that's the sound that a Wolf Rat makes!"

"Wolf Rat? Now I know you're making that up!" Robbie grunted.

"No listen, the Wolf Rat is the only known natural enemy of the Rabid Rabbits!" Dipper read. "Don't you see, that's why they ran off. Your signature howl sounds just like a Wolf Rat!" Dipper started thinking. "Which means I may know a way to stop them. Come on, I'll need your help."

"Oh no way! Why should I help you become the hero?" Robbie objected.

"Look man, if this works you'll be the hero and everybody will know it!" Dipper assured him.

Robbie was suspicious that Dipper is still trying to hog the glory; but he also knows him well enough to know that Dipper is a terrible liar, and as far as he could tell, the boy isn't lying. "Alright fine, I'll go with your plan, but if you double cross me, I'll mangle you up so much that you'd wish that those bunnies got to you first!" he promised.

Dipper led Robbie to the central control station for the park. Once there he began fiddling with the controls to see if they still worked, thankfully, with a little rewiring, they still functioned.

"Hey Einstein, you better hurry. Them bunny things have my friends surrounded!" Robbie reported watching the security cameras.

"Just give me a minute," Dipper said still working on the intercom. "Done! Now Robbie I need you to do your howl. Hopefully this will chase all the Rabbits away." Dipper explained handing Robbie the microphone.

Robbie grinned as he grabbed the mic from Dipper. **"Hello all you people attending the haunted amusement park this is Robbie V!"** Robbie yelling into the mic like he's at a rock concert.

"Is that Robbie?" Wendy said hearing his voice over the speakers. Everyone else wondered the same thing.

**"And for all you furry freaks! This number is for yooooouuuu!"** Robbie finished giving his howl. All across the park the Rabid Rabbits began freaking out and making a mad dash back into the cage they were originally in. After making sure the last of the Rabbits was back in the cage Dipper quickly slammed the door and used every pad lock he could find to secure the cage!

"Phew, that was close," Dipper said wiping off his sweat.

"Question, how did you know that these freaks would go back into their cages and not just run off into the wild?" Robbie asked.

"Because at the first sign of trouble, a rabbit's instinct is to hide in it's burrow. After being locked up in here for so long, they think that this is their home." Dipper explained.

"Whatever man," Robbie snorted not really getting it. The two made their way back to the van where their friends were waiting for them.

"Robbie! We saw how you used that howl of yours to scare away those crazy bunnies, man!" Lee said patting Robbie on the back.

"It was awesome, you like totally saved us!" Thompson added.

"I bet it was Dipper's idea," Wendy scoffed.

"No actually it was all Robbie this time," Dipper said looking away. Seeing as how they tossed him to the wolves, I mean bunnies, he was no longer interested in being friends with any of them. He couldn't believe that he blew off a date with Pacifica to hang out with them!

"Dipper are you alright?" Mabel asked seeing that he's depressed.

"I'm fine Mabel, just a little tired that's all." Dipper lied putting up a fake yawn.

"Phew," Mabel wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That's great, for a minute there I thought that you were having one of those epiphany moments when you realize that you just something really wrong and...zzzz"

"Whoa, did Mabel just fell asleep standing up?" Trace asked.

"I guess running from a bunch of Rabid Rabbits tuckered her out," Joe said getting ready to carry her into the van.

"Hey guys, can you see Mabel home safely?" Dipper asked.

"Uh sure but why? Where are you going?" the twin clones asked.

"I just need to take care of something," Dipper said before leaving. The clones shrugged as they carried Mabel pass the teens, who were still busy praising Robbie to notice what's happen, and placed her in the van.

Dipper ran as fast as he could to the theater. By the time he got there, it was almost midnight, and the streets were practically deserted. "I didn't think so," he said sadly.

"What happened to you?" Pacifica asked seeing all his bruises and scratch marks.

"Pacifica!" Dipper gasped. "Oh I just tripped and fell," he laughed nervously. "But what, why are you here?" Dipper asked, but overjoyed to see her.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," she said sweetly. "And look you made it in time for the last showing." She took his arm and led him into the theater. They took their seats in a near empty theater, because this was the last showing and the movie is only a 3D remake, so he and Pacifica were the only ones in there. "You know, I'm going to have to punish you for standing me up like that!" Pacifica threatened. Dipper nervously gulped his soda, afraid to think about what she intends to do to him. "But I am glad you are here." she said cuddling up to him.

All of Dipper's anxieties faded at that moment; leaving him with the enjoyment of her company. Sadly, because of how tired he was and how boring the movie is, Dipper couldn't help falling asleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Pacifica pouted.

"Pacifica, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gone with them," Dipper said crying in his sleep.

Pacifica smiled guessing what he must be dreaming about. This date might not have gone as she had planned, but it still gave her the outcome she wanted. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "That's right Dipper darling, you shouldn't have. You have me now, so you don't need anyone else." Kissing him lightly on the cheek. This got him to smile. "Not even that idiot sister of yours!" She kissed him again, only this time his expression was neutral.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

A cloaked figure made its way to the town dump. Waiting patiently outside the fence until these small hairless creatures arrived. "Did you bring me what I aa-a-asked for?" G asked. The Candy Monsters nodded showing him the bags of Gummi chairs, Homework the candy, and Mr. Adequate bars. "E-e-e-excellent, now dump them in the dump with the rest of them!" G ordered. The monsters did as they were told. After dumping all the loser candy, the mountain of unwanted junk food started shifting and rising. Growing legs and arms. The Candy Monsters all ran in terror leaving only G there.

"What, who?" this voice called out from the candy pile said after forming a head and mouth.

"Happy reeee-birthday, Summerween Trickster. I am G." G introduced himself. "I want to use your talents to take ca-a-a-a-are of a pair of nuisances."

"Forgive me but I don't want anything to do with your plans. I have already achieved my desire to be eaten and appreciated," the Trickster said shaking his head.

"You mean that oversized ga-a-a-aa-rbage disposal?" G laughed. "That ma-a-a-an eats flooooor gum for a snack. Being eaten by him is no-o-o-o victory. That will only come i-i-i-if you can get a child to e-e-e-eat you."

"Even so the fact that he ate me gives me hope that someday others will come to appreciate me." Trickers said.

"I-I-I anticipated this!" G handed the Trickster a smart phone with a video of Mabel eating some strange candy and getting all tripy with it.

"_Mabel you do know that Smile Dip is expired right? And illegal!"_ Dipper's voice said off screen.

"_Yeah, but it still tastes better than loser candy!"_ Mabel tossing chocolate with some white powdery stuff that she hates on a pile with a sign that said 'rejects' on it.

"HOW DARE SHE!" The Summerween Trickster smashing the cell phone! "How dare she eats rotten candy and discards mine!"

"And she's not the only one. Other children do this as well," G grinned. Hearing this the Trickster roared with anger running towards town. "Ma-a-an, I only had five more payments on that pho-o-o-one," G griped.

* * *

At the Summerween Superstore, the Mystery twins were going through the aisles trying to decide what sort of costumes they should go as for this year Summerween. "Let's go as Milk and Cookies?" Mabel suggested showing a crudely made drawing of them as a giant cookie and a glass of milk.

"But we went as peanut butter and jam last year, so no food theme this time." Dipper whined. "What about Finn and Jake? They're cool and the simple to make."

"What? Dress up as two of our biggest competitors, no way!" Mabel objected. "I know, we can put you back in that wolf costume and I'll go as little red riding hood!"

"I hate that wolf costume!" Dipper snapped. "And besides you already shredded it." he reminded her.

"Wow you guys really take this trick or treating thing very seriously," Trace observed.

"Yeah, me and Mabel are quite famous for it," Dipper said proudly.

"People love the cute twins thing," Mabel added. "Bet, you guys have some crazy Halloween stories of your own."

Trace and Joe looked sadly at each other. "We've never gone trick or treating," Joe admitted.

"Our uh parents didn't really approve of that sort of thing!" Trace made up.

"Oh you poor dears!" Mabel hugging her cousins. "That's going to change! For tonight, we're going to give you guys the best Summerween ever!" Mabel looked around trying to find a theme that all four of them could do. "I've got it! We can go as the Wizard of Oz guys!" she decided. "I'll go as Dorothy." Mabel grabbing fake ruby slippers. "Waddles will be Toto." grabbing dog costume. "Dipper can be the Munchkin Mayor, Trace the Emerald City Chancellor, and Joe uh you can be the 'Yoo-Heeve-Hoo' guard!" Mabel grabbing costumes off the rack.

"Uh Mabel, why not just make us the Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin man?" Dipper asked.

"Because I saw it in an Alisi dream," Mabel playfully sticking her tongue out. The boys gave her a puzzling look, but decided that they didn't want to know.

After making another fast getaway, and paying with $50 Stan Bucks again, the Pines family drove back to the Mystery 'S'hack where Dipper saw a familiar figure waiting outside. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" Dipper greeted his new and only school friend.

"On my way to grandma's house actually," Rachel answered. "And since this town was on the way there I asked my parents if we could stop by. I'd really like to see some of those monsters you kept telling me about."

"That's great, and your timing is perfect. We're about to celebrate Summerween!" Dipper announced.

"Summerween?" Rachel crooking her head in confusion. Dipper and Mabel took turns explaining how people of Gravity Falls loves Halloween so much that they celebrate it twice a year. "Cool," she said after they finished.

"Yeah and we're getting ready to go trick or treating!" Mabel said happily.

"You still trick or treat!" Pacifica laughed as her car approached the Shack.

"Pacifica!" Mabel sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Pacifica?" Rachel recognizing the name but can't quite put it.

"I'm here to invite MY boyfriend to my Summerween party," Pacifica grabbing Dipper's arm.

"Boyfriend," Rachel whispered. When Dipper told her that he had a girlfriend in Gravity Falls, she pictured her to be a sweet paranormal junky like Dipper. Definitely not this kind of girl, who gave off that Queen Bee stench like the popular girls she hated back in school.

"Uh Pacifica, trick or treating is kind of a family tradition," Dipper tried to explain.

"Oh no, you promised me this, Dipper darling!" Pacifica said angrily.

"But Dipper what if the Summerween Trickster comes after us again!" Mabel pleaded.

"The Summerween Trickster!" Pacifica laughed. "What are you 5!"

"Uh Pacifica, the Trickster is real, it almost killed us last Summerween." Dipper whispered into her ear.

"Oh really, how did you get away?" Pacifica is still getting used to the fact that monsters are real. Dipper recounted about how the Trickster is living candy that just wants to be eaten. "That is ridiculous! If what you're saying is true, then you guys already beaten him, and even if he does come back then you just have to eat him again!" Pacifica pointed out.

"Gross, have you ever tasted loser candy?" Mabel gagged.

"Please, I only eat imported chocolates, which I'm using for my new fondue fountain to be the center piece of my party!" Pacifica bragged. "But that is besides the point, Dipper is coming with me!" Pulling on his arm.

"No, he's trick or treating with us!" Mabel yelled grabbing her brother's other arm. Dipper cried as they did tug-o-war with him.

"Now hold up!" Rachel yelled causing in the two girls to let go of Dipper. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think that Dipper should decide where and who he should go with!"

"And you are?" Pacifica interrogated.

"My name's Rachel, I'm a friend of Dipper's," Rachel introduced herself.

"Rachel huh," Pacifica eyeing her suspiciously and remembering the name from Dipper's letters. "Fine, we'll let Dipper decide and no complaints!" Pacifica glaring at Mabel who reluctantly agreed.

Dipper's focus shifted between Mabel and Pacifica; Mabel doing sad puppy dog eyes, while Pacifica giving him a death stare. He sighed sadly making his decision, "I'm sorry Mabel, but I did promise Pacifica that I'd make it up to her for messing up our date. But I swear that I'll make it up to you as well."

"No, it's fine," Mabel said sadly lowering her head. "After all if I had a boyfriend I'd probably ditch you to spend the holidays with him as well! But don't come cry to me if the Trickster comes to eats you!" Mabel then stormed into the Shack. Pacifica snickered enjoying her victory, while Joe and Trace went in to check up on Mabel.

"You know that was kind of mean," Rachel said to Dipper.

"I know and I'll make it up to her somehow," Dipper swore. "So how long are you in Gravity Falls?"

"Just for the night," Rachael answered. "I was hoping you could get me a real monster encounter before I have to leave."

"Oh, sorry but it seems that I'm going to be busy tonight, but maybe you can go trick or treating with Mabel and my cousins. You'll probably see something if you go with them." Dipper suggested.

"Cousins? They're not those crazy clones you used to tell me about," Rachel joked.

"They're not clones, I can assure you of that," Dipper laughed nervously.

"You splashed water on them didn't you," Rachel said dryly. Dipper nodded shamefully.

"I'm sure whatever you're talking about is really fascinating, but me and my boyfriend have to go now!" Pacifica not liking the friendly atmosphere between the two. She then grabbed Dipper's arm, dragging him into her car.

"What does he see in her?" Rachel wondered as she entered the Mystery 'S'hack. Inside she saw Mabel gorging herself on the candy, but still sorting out the loser ones.

"How could he! After I spent all that time finding us the perfect costumes!" Mabel sputtered.

"So does that mean we're not going trick or treating?" Trace asked.

"Of course we're going!" Mabel snapped. "We're going and we're going to get twice as much candy and show Dipper what he's missing out on because of her!"

"Uh, can I join you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Mabel said starting to cheer up a bit. "In fact you can wear Dipper's costume."

That night Mabel and company got ready to go trick or treating. They were soon joined by Candy and Grenda who came dressed as fairy princess and a Robotic Game Boy. As the night went on, they manage to get themselves a good haul. Being Dipper's clones, Trace and Joe could easily do the cute twin magic thing with Mabel, which got them even more candy. Even Waddles managed to charm some extra candy for them. "This is sweet, I bet Dipper is regretting not being here with us now!" Mabel ranted.

"I have to admit this trick or treating thing is a lot more fun than I thought it would be," Trace said.

"Dido, and it's all thanks to you Mabel," Joe cheered.

"At least this time the Summerween Trickster isn't hunting us like last year," Candy said.

Across the street a fellow trick or treater was going through his bag. "Yuck, sand pops!" Gorney gagged throwing the unwanted candy into the trash. Then without warning the Trickster leaped out of the trash can, growling at the boy! "Not again," Gorney cried as the Trickster swallowed him whole.

"AAAAHHH! It's the Trickster!" they all screamed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite twins; Dipper and Mabel, and Dipper?" The Trickster feeling confused seeing the two him. "There must have been something funny in that last kid I ate."

"What do you want with us?" Mabel demanded. "I thought you found peace after Soos ate you."

"Are you kidding? That fat fool would eat saw dust and say it was good!" the Trickster argued.

"Yeah," Mabel and the twin clones had to agree with that.

"And I also know that you still discard my candy! So now I'm going to eat you!" the Trickster turned into it's spider form and began chasing the kids! After awhile they manage to give the Trickster the slip by posing as lawn ornaments at a house doing a 'Wizard of Oz' theme decorations.

"Hey Rachael, you said you wanted to see a real monster, how do you like it so far?" Trace teased after the Trickster left to chase other kids.

"If our lives weren't in peril right now, I'd kill you!" Rachel huffed. She hates running especially when something is trying to eat her. "Not to put a damper on the situation, but what are we going to do?"

"We have to find Dipper!" Mabel declared. "Dun, dun ,duuuun!"

"Were the sound effects really necessary?" Rachel asked.

"YES! Dun, dun duuun!" Mabel replied in her serious face. Finding the Northwest party was pretty easy. Practically everyone in town knew about it. After sneaking in by using fake IDs, the security guard was the same bouncer from the biker club, the group made their way through the guests looking for Dipper and/or Pacifica. Which was surprisingly difficult since no one has seen either for over an hour now.

"Now what do we do?" Rachel asked. At that moment the Trickster arrived on the scene, causing all the guests to panic.

"Now we run for our lives!" Joe yelped.

"Ah there you are!" The Trickster somehow spotting them amidst the chaos. "Where do you think you're going!" he said jumping in front of them.

"To the bathroom," Trace joked.

"Oh okay then," the Trickster allowing them to pass. "NOT! Did you seriously think that was going to work?" The kids all screamed in terror trying to get away from him, but the Trickster kept jumping in front of them cutting them off at every turn. Devouring Candy, Waddles, and Rachel in the process! Mabel tried to hide under the buffet table but the Trickster jumped on one end of the table before she got to it. "You won't escape!" the Trickster drooled.

"NOW!" Mabel yelled. Climbing on top of a nearby statue; Joe, Trace, and Grenda jumped on the other end of the table causing a see-saw effect that catapulted the Trickster high into the air. All the guests held their breaths as the Trickster fell down, and getting impaled by the fondue fountain!

"What is going on here!?" Pacifica, dressed as a princess, demanded as she and Dipper, in a knight outfit, exited the house. "You!" pointing to Mabel. "What are you doing here?" Thankfully Pacifica's rage was subsided by the cheering of her guests.

"Leave it to the Pacifica Northwest to come up with such a brilliant performance," one of the guests laughed. "That would explain why she was absent for most of the evening, she must have been busy setting all this up," another said. "And these treats are delicious," said one fishing out a piece of the Trickster now covered in imported chocolate. "Three Cheers for Pacifica!" the guests cheered.

"Yes, this was all my idea," Pacifica taking in the glory before turning to Mabel. "I should be mad for you crashing my party, but if you keep quiet about all this then I might forgive you and even let you stay!" She didn't want people to find out that she and Dipper was having a private party, watching the Duck-tective marathon in the Den. Mabel reluctantly agreed, mainly because she wanted to spend some holiday time with her brother. "But if you ever ruin another one of my dates with Dipper again, you'll be sorry!" Pacifica warned.

"Is that the Summerween Trickster?" Dipper asked pointing to the creature impaled on top of the fountain. Mabel, Joe, Trace, and Grenda all nodded silently. Seeing all the guest enjoying the candy, Dipper picked up a piece of fondue covered candy and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad, I guess even loser candy can taste good with the proper seasoning." Getting curious themselves, Mabel and Grenda began eating the fondue covered candy as well. "Aren't you going to try some?" Dipper asking his cousins.

"No thanks," Joe said trying to come up with a good excuse since copier clones don't eat.

"We're uh, allergic to candy," Trace made up. "That's why we don't normally go trick or treating." Dipper nodded accepting their reasons much to the relief of the two.

On top of the fountain still impaled, the Trickster watched happily as everyone, including the Pines girl, was eating him up. "They all like me, this is the best Summerween ever!" the Trickster cried as his body came apart, releasing all the children and pig he ate into the fountain. Who in turn began gorging themselves on the very monster candy that had just recently ate them.

"So how did you like your first real monster encounter?" Dipper asked Rachel after helping her out of the fountain.

Rachel thought about the entire ordeal as she pulled out a piece of chocolate covered black licorice tangled in her hair and started chewing on it. "Well, I can honestly say that I'm traumatized for life!"

* * *

**A/N:** The Alisi dream that Mabel mentioned is a referring to the story called Wizard of Gravity Falls written by Alisi Thorndyke. You can find the story in her collection of Gravity Falls shorts called 'Always By Your Side' chapters 17-18.

Rachel is an OC that you can read about in my previous story Pines' Quest.

Happy Summerween Everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

"Good morning world!" Mabel greeted the day feeling extra perky. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt that today was going to be extra special! "Good morning Waddles!" Rubbing noses with her beloved pet pig. By the time Mabel got to the kitchen Dipper was already there waiting for Stan to serve them breakfast. "Morning Grunkle Stan," Mabel said cheerfully.

"Morning you too, you little gremlin," Stan laughed handing her a plate of one fried egg and a single slice of toast.

"Say, where's Trace and Joe? They never have breakfast with us." Mabel noticed.

"Yeah about them, they say that they're Jerkitarians, they only eat beef jerky." Stan explained. "Works out for me, I don't have to spend so much money buying them food."

"Uh, Grunkle Stan you do know that a bag of jerky cost more than me and Mabel's meals combine," Dipper pointed out.

Stan made a quick calculation. Since he buys his groceries at a discount store; Dipper's and Mabel's breakfast of one egg and one slice of toast with a glass of milk barely adds up to less than a dollar, but a bag of jerky is almost five dollars each! "Why those sneaky little tykes! Bleeding me dry! That's it from now on they'll be eating a more healthier, cheaper diet!" Stan announced. "Where are they anyways?" The Pines family split up looking for the wayward twins. Mabel and Dipper soon found them outside in the woods taking to someone on a rather expensive looking smart phone set on speaker.

"Please we're down to our last two cans!" They overheard Joe begging.

"_Fine, I'll have a box delivered to you soon but remember our deal! This will be your last chance!"_ the voice warned before hanging up.

"Jerky," Trace offered his brother. True they don't really need to eat, but they always felt better having something dry inside of them.

"Hey guys!" Mabel screamed. "What cha' up to?"

"Nothing, we're not making secret deals or anything like that," Trace laughed nervously.

"Uh we're just enjoying breakfast in the great out doors," Joe said elbowing Trace.

"Okay then," Dipper smiled. Normally his paranoia sense would kick in but after that fiasco of trying to prove that they are clones failed, he decided to trust them no matter how weird they act.

Mabel on the other hand was more suspicious. She wasn't positive but she could swear that she heard Pacifica's voice on the phone. "So who were you talking to?" Mabel asked quizzically.

"Just our uh," Trace looking around, trying to come up with a good explanation and remembering the jerky in his hand. "Our jerky supplier!"

"Oh right, we get a discount if we buy it from them," Joe jumped in seeing what his brother was up to.

"Really?" Mabel eying them suspiciously. "Can you get me some too?" She asked completely buying their alibi.

"You better tell Grunkle Stan about your discount jerky," Dipper advised them. "Otherwise he's going to have you two eat a more healthier diet."

"By healthier, you mean cheaper," Joe figured. Dipper and Mabel both nodded.

Since they really didn't have a secret supplier, they needed a different means of fooling to Stan. It took awhile, but after messing with the computers, they were able to print some fake receipts showing that their jerky is cheaper than the mainstream products. Stan studied the evidence carefully before making up his mind. "Well, since this jerky is cheaper, I'll allow you guys to continue your weird eating habits," Stan finally said much to the relief of the kids. "Also can you get me some of this stuff? I can sell it here for a huge profit!" Stan exclaimed.

"Uh no, our supplier has a very limited stock, so he can only provide enough for me and Trace!" Joe quickly said.

Stan glared at the boys suspiciously. "Fine keep all the jerky to yourselves!" he grumbled. After all that was done, Stan proceeded to give out the day's assignments. Pretty much standard normal stuff, cleaning, fixing, cheating tourist, the usual. As they went about their normal day Dipper got a call from Pacifica asking to meet with her. Once again Dipper felt conflicted: on one hand, he still had a lot of work to do and can't just drop everything to see her; on the other hand, this is his girlfriend and she's not the kind who likes to be stood up!

"Hey buddy," Trace suddenly called out to him.

"I wasn't doing anything suspicious!" Dipper yelled out for no reason.

"You look tense is there anything I can help you with?" Trace asked.

"Uh, no." Dipper sighed sadly. "I'll take care of it myself."

"It's Pacifica again," Trace figured.

"How did you know?" Dipper asked.

"Because you always have that stupid look whenever she calls," Trace teased. Well that is party true, but really it's because she calls ahead instructing them to cover his shift so that Dipper could go out with her. "So go, you know I always have your back."

"But this is like the third time this week," Dipper argued. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, I love doing favors for you. We're family after all." Trace insisted.

"That sounds suspicious," Dipper said.

"Alright you got me," Trace shrugged. "Actually me and Joe not really your cousins, but stooges hired by Pacifica to do your work so you'd have more time for her."

Dipper stared blankly at him for a couple seconds before both broke into heavy laughter. "On man that was rich!" Dipper laughing so hard that tears started to come out his eyes. "I almost believed you there for a second."

"Yeah I kill me sometimes," Trace laughing as well. "So are you going to see her?"

"Of course," Dipper said. "And I'll pay you back for this, I promise!" Dipper said before exiting.

"Oh don't worry about that cousin," Trace said in a sinister voice a second after Dipper left. "Your girlfriend is already paying us for this."

"Paying us for what?" Mabel suddenly asked appearing right behind him.

"Uh, for a new video game!" Trace quickly replied. "So how long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Just now," Mabel answered in her usual cheerful tone. "By the way have you seen Dipper?"

"Not since this morning," Trace lied.

"Aw, I wanted to ask him if he would like to some play indoor mini-golf," Mabel said sadly.

"Hey, if you want, I'm join you, and I'm sure Joe will be delighted to play as well." Trace offered.

"Great," Mabel perked up. "Can you go get some things in the store room to make up the course?" Mabel asked.

"Sure thing Cuz," Trace said.

As soon as he left, Mabel's expression became sour! She didn't want to believe it, but she knew that he's lying. Ever since they returned to Gravity Falls, she's been seeing less and less of Dipper mainly because either Trace or Joe, sometimes both at the same time, offering to do things with her that Dipper would never agree to. At first she was happy to do her favorite activities with the Dipper look-a-likes, but now she's grown more and more suspicious of them! "Alright Mabel think," Mabel said to herself. "Dipper disappears for long periods of time with one or both of them doing his work. And every time you try to look for him, one of them suggest you do stuff with them instead! Then there's the mysterious person on their cell phone and this payment thing they want so badly? All clues point to Pacifica but how and why?" It's times like these that she wishes she had a fraction of Dipper's intelligence.

"That's quiet a mystery you's got there Mabel, are you two mystery twins going to solve another case?" said the shack's handyman Soos as he swept by.

"Soos!" Mabel startled by his sudden arrival. "Sorry Soos but no! This is one case I have to solve on my own."

"Well okay, but if you need help," Soos offered.

"Well actually, can you tell me about Joe and Trace?" Mabel asked. "Do they receive some kind of special payment, from someone other than Grunkle Stan?"

"Payments, well I haven't seen them with anyone suspicious, but they do get these weird packages every month. Don't know what it is but they are usually very possessive of it." Soos reported. "Does that help?"

"It might," Mabel scratching her chin like one of those old time detectives. "Every month you say, when is the next one?"

"Don't know, I think tomorrow maybe," Soos scratching his head.

"Thank you Soos!" Mabel exclaimed giving the big man-child a hug.

"No problem dudette," Soos happily hugging the girl back.

* * *

The next day, Trace and Joe hurried to the pick up spot to retrieve their package. "I sure hope it's still there!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well we wouldn't be late if you hadn't volunteered to clean the storm drains!" Trace yelled.

"Hey you try saying no to Mabel when she and that walking deli factory is giving you the look!" Joe shot back. Trace didn't have to imagine, Mabel has on more than one occasion used 'the look' to get him to do her a favor. Usually things that he would normally not do. "Hey there it is," Joe said pointing at a small box on the ground.

"Why isn't the courier here?" Trace wondered.

"Maybe he got bored of waiting. Who cares, it's not like we're going to tip him," Joe said.

"True, but they still need our signature to prove that we received the package," Trace pointed out.

"Well why don't you call them and asked what's up," Joe groaned as he picked up the box. "Wait something is wrong here!"

"It's not empty is it?" Trace asked fearfully.

"Yes, it is," Joe gulped as he opened the box carefully. Inside they found a note telling them to go to the bottomless pit. The two clones hurried to the bottomless pit that Stan uses to dump garbage and/or evidence. To their surprise they found Mabel standing next to the pit with their real package.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" they demanded.

"You know, I was very happy to meet you two. We had a lot of fun working around in the shack, playing games and such, or just hanging out and enjoying each others company. I really wanted such happy time to go on forever." Mabel started crying. "At least until I found these!" Mabel opened the box and pulled our two bottles of hair spray with Pacifica's picture on them.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" they gasped.

"I want to know who you really are and what you are up to!" Mabel demanded. "And why do you need so much hair spray? You don't even style your hair!"

"I told you we should have fixed our hair!" Trace pouted.

"Not now bro," Joe whispered. "Look Mabel, there's no need to resort to this. How about we talk about this over a nice cup of tea?"

"Ooh, a tea party," Mabel's eyes started gleaming, before she shook it off. "No! I'm going to get to the bottom of this, unlike this pit here which has no bottom!"

"Alright," they conceded. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, I want to know who are you and who do you work for?" Mabel asked.

"We're your cousins," Joe answered.

"Oops," Mabel said as she 'accidentally' dropped one of the cans into the pit.

"No! It's true! We really are related!" Trace insisted. "And we work for Grunkle Stan! And that hair spray is what we use to make some of the props for the attractions!"

"LIAR!" Mabel cried dropping another can into the pit. "I'm an arts and crafts master, so I know that none of the stuff in they shack is made with hair spray!"

"Uh it's for a new attraction," Joe said carefully. Sick of their lying, Mabel threatened to just push the whole box into the pit. "No wait, we work for Pacifica!" Joe finally confessed.

"Way to hold up under interrogation bro," Trace said critically. Truthfully he was about to breakdown as well, but Joe beat him to it.

"Pacifica," Mabel sneered. "Why?"

"She wanted us to do Dipper's job so that he'd have more free time to spend with her," Joe admitted.

"No, why are you working for her?" Mabel demanded.

"Because, we want to live!" Trace said.

"To live?" Mabel getting really confused now.

"We are not your cousins, but we are related to you," Trace continued on. "Do you remember to Stan's copier?"

"Wait are you telling me you guys are Dipper's clones?" Mabel gasped. The boys nodded sadly. "But how? When?"

"Well during some party, Dipper wanted to dance with Wendy so he made 10 of us to help him with his plans," Joe started.

"I see," Mabel remembering that party well since that's where she met her friends Candy and Grenda. It was also the party she first met Pacifica!

"As you might guess, since we're all Dipper's clones, we were all in love with Wendy at the time. That soon led to infighting and in the end Dipper destroyed the others. We're all that's left." Trace cried even though nothing came out of his eyes.

"Destroyed," Mabel gasped. She couldn't believe that her brother would outright kill anyone or anything.

"And that's why we haven't told anyone the truth," they looked down shamefully.

"So how does Pacifica fit into all this?" Mabel asked.

"She learned of our existence shortly after you left Gravity Falls last year. Knowing who we were and what we are, she gave us a choice: work for her, or be destroyed like the others."

"And you chose to work for her," Mabel figured. "So what's the deal with the hair spray?"

"We copier clones can be destroyed by water. That hair spray is 100% waterproof. Applying it all over our body we are essentially waterproof."

"So that's why you survived when Dipper splashed water on you," Mabel remembering that day. "Well you can tell Pacifica that you quit! You are no longer working for her!"

"We can't! That spray is our only protection! You don't know what it's like! Everyday living in fear that a single drop of rain, or a leaky pipe, or the toilet exploding could possibly melt us! Knowing that 7/10 of this planet is poison to you." they sobbed, or they would if they could cry.

Mabel wasn't heartless, she really sympathizes with them, but at the same time she didn't want Pacifica to win. "Well I'll find a way to deal with Pacifica! I can't just let her blackmail you like this!" Mabel swore.

"NO! If she finds out that you know about us! She'll cut off our supply!" they begged. "Or worse, melt us herself!"

"Alright, I'll keep your secret," Mabel said reluctantly.

"Thank you," they said picking up their box of hair spray.

"Wait," Mabel called out to them. Standing over the bottomless pit she waited for a few minutes when the bottles she threw in there came flying out. Mabel then quickly reached out and grabbed them before the fell back in. "Here you'll need these as well," Mabel said handing the boys the spray cans. After explaining how the bottomless pit worked, they realized that Mabel was bluffing about destroying their hair spray, renewing their faith in her.

After the two clones left Mabel pulled out her phone and dialed Dipper's number. _"Hello Mabel?, what's up"_ she heard her brother's voice answer. "Hey Dippy is Pacifica with you?" she asked in her super serious tone. _"Pacifica, uh no I'm just picking up some things for the Shack! Uh do you want me to get you some ice cream on my way back?" _Mabel was tempted, but she had other priorities right now._ "Oh give me that!"_ She heard Pacifica say. _"So you figured out that your brother has been sneaking out to see me,"_ Pacifica taunted.

"Listen Pacifica, I think it's time we settled this! Can we meet somewhere private?" Mabel issuing a challenge.


End file.
